


Harry's Punishment.

by Birdcagedlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A hint of breathplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdcagedlovers/pseuds/Birdcagedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry ignores Louis when he's with Eleanor and flirts with Liam in front of him, Louis decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off as smut then unintentionally ends with a little bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. I didn't realise how many errors were actually in the original, so I apologise for that, I think I have amended most of them! Part 2 is in the works but I'm sure when it will be done, so please bear with!

"You're such a slut, Harry." Louis stated as he pushed Harry onto the double bed placed in the middle of the room. He climbed on and straddled his boyfriend’s hips.

"You think you can ignore me then flirt with Liam right under my nose?” Louis' face was inches from Harry’s; Harry could feel Louis' hot breath against his lips. Startled by Louis' sudden aggression, Harry found himself dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react it had been a while since he saw Louis like this, last time he just sucked him off to relieve the pressure but seeing as he was trapped beneath him he realised that that wasn’t an option this time.

"I'm sorry, you were with Elea-" Harry was hushed by Louis’ lips crashing onto his; his tongue forced its way into Harry mouth. Louis gave Harry no choice but to kiss him back, the kiss was heated, rough and dominating; Louis grabbed Harry's hands and held them down above his head, his lips moved to Harry's neck and sucked on the smooth skin causing a mark that could not be hidden. They had the next few days off so Louis knew that he could mark Harry and it would be near enough gone by the time he was seen in public again. The pain from Louis’ teeth on Harry's skin stung the sensitive skin of his neck, it was a good pain, the type of pain Harry thrived on, the type of pain Harry craved. Louis’ lips found their way back to Harry's lips and began kissing again; the only sound in the room was the sound of the couple's heavy breathing. Louis pushed his thigh into Harry's crotch before sitting back on the younger boy’s thigh, keeping him pinned down.

"You will be sorry." Harry felt himself harden looking up at Louis in his dishevelled state, his hair was messed and chest was heaving as he tried to get his breath back. Louis looked down at Harry planning his next move, Harry lay still, wanting to grind up onto Louis’ thigh but not wanting to anger Louis anymore than he already had.

"Now, you need to be taught a lesson, you'll do as I say and don't touch yourself or come without my permission, understand?" Harry nodded in response earning a smirk from Louis. Louis moved from on top of Harry and sat back against the headboard. "Safe word?"

"Red." Harry answered, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Strip off." Louis’ voice was void of any emotion, he was giving nothing away. He watched as Harry moved from the bed and stripped off quickly, admiring the way Harry abs flexed as he moved. Harry discarded his clothes in a pile to the side of the room. Harry stood at the foot of the bed, in his submissive stance; hands behind his back, legs shoulder width apart and head looking forward awaiting his next order. Without speaking Louis moved from the head of the bed and sat on the edge ordering Harry to lie over his knees.

"Now, I want you to stay perfectly still count them out and thank me for each one. If you move or stutter I'll start again, understand?" Harry knew exactly what Louis was referring to. A hint of excitement was added to the anticipation of the pain making Harry's cock swell up. Louis' cock began to harden seeing Harry presented before him and feeling the heat from Harry's body through the material of his jeans.

"Please, Lou, I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything, Lou, please." Harry's pleas fell on deaf ears. Harry wanted this, but he begged to show Louis that he was at his mercy, plus, he knew how much it turned Louis on when Harry begged.  
Louis didn't answer, just ran one of his hands over the back of Harry's thighs feeling the wiry hair beneath his fingertips. Louis loved Harry's thighs as much as the rest of him. When they had first got together Harry's thighs were milky white with minimal hair, now, they had a slight tan to them with just the right amount of hair to give off a manly presence, of course Harry didn't look manly now, bent over Louis’ lap for flirting with another man in front of his boyfriend. Louis’ other hand lay between Harry's shoulder blades keeping him still, Louis could feel the muscles beneath the palm of his hand as Harry held himself up with his hand just managing to touch the floor.  
The anticipation was the worst part for Harry, waiting for Louis to begin, waiting for Louis to have his way with him. Louis left Harry wondering when the first hit would come or where it would land. Louis brought his hand down on Harry's right arse cheek.

"1" Harry said through clenched teeth. His body tensed as Louis’ hand impacted his skin, the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

"You seem to have forgotten your manners, Harry. Let's try again shall we?" Louis brought his hand back down slightly higher this time.

"1, thank you, Sir." Harry repeated, correctly this time.

"Good boy." The hand came again this time on Harry left cheek.

"2, thank you, Sir.” Harry couldn't predict when the next hit was going to occur or where it would hit. The third landed on the centre of Harry's arse.

"Argh, 3, thank you, Sir." Louis watched as Harry tried to control his body, trying not to move or disappoint Louis, the muscles in his back and arse clenched every time Louis’ hand landed on his skin. Louis wanted Harry to falter just so he could start again.

“Push yourself up on your toes.” Harry pushed up onto his tiptoes as much as he could. Louis used his hand that was previously on Harry's back to spread Harry's cheeks as much as he could from the awkward angle; Harry doing his best to keep position despite the burning in his calf muscles. Louis brought his hand down hitting the middle of Harry cheeks, catching his hole, just where he had planned.

"Fuck, 4 thank you, Sir." Harry’s legs gave out under him causing him to fall back onto Louis’ knees.

"I told you not to move, start again. The way you're going you'll be on 50 by the time we stop." Harry let out a gentle sob into his bottom lip that he held between his teeth, he could endure this, and he knew he could it. Louis began an uneven rhythm of spanking Harry with his hand; Harry could feel his erection being between Louis’ legs, remaining untouched. Louis’ cock was as hard as Harry's, the difference being that Louis could touch his cock whenever he wanted whereas Harry needed Louis’ permission before he could touch. Harry craved friction but knew there was no way to achieve it without Louis noticing, especially not whilst he was over his knees. With each hit Harry's erection throbbed with need, a need for Louis.

"You're so good Harry, taking your punishment like this. I can feel how hard you are, you love it when I spank you don't you? So good for me." Harry beamed under Louis’ words; he loved it when Louis gave him praise whilst he was punishing him.

"11, thank you, Sir." Louis’ hand stung across Harry's arse, tears were forming in his eyes from the pain mixed with the rush of pleasure he was feeling from being lay out in front of Louis.

"You look so good like this, staying still while I punish you." Louis always praised Harry during their sessions, praise was a big part of their relationship, whether Louis was spanking him, or Harry had clamps on his nipples, Louis always praised him.

"12, thank you, Sir." Harry's hands were clenched into fists as he fought to hold himself up. When he was flirting with Liam he knew, hoped, that this would happen.

"You've made me so hard Harry, so hard for you, all for you." Louis’ cock was straining against his jean dying to get out. Louis’ hand came down harder over the red skin of Harry's arse and thighs.

"13, thank you, Sir. Please, I need your cock. I'm so horny please, Sir, please.” Harry knew he was rambling but he didn't care the only thing he cared about was getting Louis off. Louis stopped the spanking momentarily to admire the red glow of Harry's skin, he couldn't help but graze his hands over the warm flesh, teasing Harry's hole with his fingertips, just as Harry was starting to enjoy the touch it was gone.

"Just two more Harry, then we'll stop and you’ll get what you want then ok?" Louis’ words were ambiguous, Harry tried to work out what Louis meant when he said that Harry would get what he wanted, was that Louis cock or to come? Because right now Harry didn't know which one he wanted more. He brought the hand down harder than he had  
before. The sound of his hand impacting Harry's skin mixed with Harry's yell of pain created the perfect symphony in Louis' ears.

"14, thank you, Sir." Harry's hands moved from the floor to his mouth, biting ay his fist waiting for the last hit. Harry's skin was tingling with the dull ache of pain. As much as it hurt he loved it, he had been in more pain when Louis decided to experiment with a riding crop but Harry flourished under the pain.

"15, thank you, Sir. Fuck, thank you, thank you." Harry let his body fall against Louis' legs.

"Stand up, Harry." Harry pulled himself from Louis’ lap and stood at Louis’ feet, back in his submissive pose. Harry's eyes were glazed over with a look of lust, he looked almost out of it but Louis knew how to keep him from going under. He didn't like it when Harry went under, it meant that Harry was more focussed on pleasing Louis than his own safety and that scared Louis.

"You did so well, Harry. I'm proud of you, my good boy." Louis wiped the tears from Harry's eyes and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him on the nose. Harry smiled at Louis’ praise, he knew that now Louis would return to how he was, yet he was still eager to please Louis, his Dom. Louis’ bulge was obvious in the front of his jeans, Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it but he couldn't, not without Louis' permission. Louis was going to make Harry wait for it.

"You’re so good for me, but, you do look pathetic like this, standing there with your cock throbbing from being punished, imagine if the boys could see you know they'd see you for the cock slut you are, the cock slut that you and I both know you are." Louis’ words didn't hurt Harry, whenever Louis was rough towards Harry he would take it on the chin because he knew how Louis really felt. The sight turned Louis on more than anything but he wasn't going to admit that the Harry. Even through the pain Harry's cock never softened, the pain just made it throb.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been staring at me recently, staring at my bulge wishing for it, I know it’s been a week since we’ve fucked but I’ve been just as horny as you. I can read you like a book, Harry. You should know that by now." Louis reached over and grazed his fingertips over Harry's abs, Harry remained focussed looking ahead, not fazed by Louis’ wandering fingers.

"You've got such a good body, I'm so lucky to have such a good looking boy." Louis’ fingertips moved up Harry's body. Harry took great care in his body knowing how much Louis enjoyed worshipping his body as much as he enjoyed having Louis worship it.

“Might as well? Is that what you say to all the boys that ask you for a fuck?” Louis chuckled to himself as he ridiculed Harry's hip tattoo.

"I love your little trail of hair, so cute, so well groomed for me. That's right isn't it, Haz, you keep it like this for me?" Louis’ finger fell to the hair that led from Harry's belly button to his neatly trimmed pubes. Harry nodded still looking dead ahead. Louis stood in front of Harry and began to leave butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw breathing down Harry's neck, his fingers grazing up Harry's thigh close to his cock, too close, without touching. Harry wished that Louis would stroke it and give him some kind of relief from his throbbing erection.

"A nice body, nice arse, amazing cock," Louis dragged his finger up Harry's shaft and gently tapped the head of Harry's cock; Harry bit his lips in attempt to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape his lips. He was so horny and the second of contact from Louis made his knees weak. It was contact but not what Harry wanted, he wanted more.

"I love your nipples as well, man they're incredible!" Harry was hoping that Louis wouldn't be cruel enough to play with his nipples, Harry's nipples were the most sensitive part of his body, and Louis, obviously, knew this.

"They look so much better when they're hard though, don't you think?" They were currently soft so Harry knew Louis' plan. Harry braced himself for the onslaught that his nipples were about to endure. Louis lightly grazed his fingers over Harry's nipples; he flicked them both with his fingers causing Harry to gasp.

"Oh, you like that?" Louis joked. Harry could have hit him; Louis knew how much he loved his nipples played with. Louis’ mouth enveloped one of Harry's nipples flicking his tongue back and forth in attempt to get it hard, biting at it gently, gripping it between his teeth and pulling. Louis moved his mouth off and blew on the wet nipple causing it to harden before moving to the other one that had been neglected of contact, doing the same thing making sure it was as hard as the opposite one.  
Louis was careful to avoid grazing Harry's erection, which was now throbbing and leaking pre come as he stood in front of Louis. Louis took a bit of pre come from the head and placed his finger in his mouth and sucked the salty liquid off.

"You taste so good, Haz. Almost as good as you look." Harry was beyond horny now he just wanted release, seeing Louis suck his finger made him want to see Louis sucking his cock.

Louis took off his top and jeans leaving him in just his underwear. Harry's eyes scanned the length of Louis’ tanned body taking in every line and crevice, Harry reached out to touch Louis’ abs but Louis slapped his hand away.

"Such an eager slut!" Louis laughed.

"You can't touch until I let you, you know the rules." Louis moved behind Harry and cupped Harry's arse cheeks in his hands, still sensitive from the spanking Harry clenched his eyes shut. Louis walked over the bedside table and picked up a pot. As Louis got closer Harry saw that it was skin cream, Louis stood back behind Harry and rubbed some of the cream into the red skin of Harry's thighs and arse, soothing the raw skin.

"Such a good nice tight arse, almost as good as mine, almost." Louis threw the pot to the floor not caring where it ended up. He pushed his crotch against Harry, grinding on him pushing his fabric covered erection against Harry's warm skin not caring about the cream ending up on his underwear. Louis moved from behind Harry and climbed on the bed, now was his time to tease Harry. He looked directly into Harry's eyes as he peeled off his underwear, his cock falling against his stomach. Harry's eyes fell to meet Louis’ erection, he needed to taste it. Louis ran his fingertips up his own thighs teasing himself as well as Harry. He reached over to the bedside table where a bottle of lube stood, strategically placed there by Louis before all of this had started, and poured some on his hand. Louis gripped the bottom of his cock with one hand and began to play with his balls with the other hand. Louis' hand slid up his erection and squeezed as he reached the top, he let out an involuntary moan and his back arched off the bed. He looked at Harry as he rolled his balls in his hand and slowly stroked his erection. He twisted his wrist as he got to the tip, just like he would if he were doing this to Harry. After spanking and feeling up Harry, the feeling of his hand on his cock was a godsend for Louis. He couldn't imagine how Harry would be feeling right now, so hard unable to touch and made to watch.

"Oh fuck," Louis gasped as he ran his palm over the head of his cock, his knees trembled as the pleasure coursed through his body. Harry couldn't take it any longer he needed to touch Louis.

"Let me-" Harry's words got stuck in his throat. "Let me help, Lou."

"I thought you were too busy with Liam." Louis replied.

"I can get myself off without your help." Harry stood helpless, he could have easily touched himself or walked out but that's not what he wanted, he wanted to wait and be good for  
Lou. Louis closed his eyes and laid his head back as his hand moved up and down his erection twisting his wrists as he reached the tip, the only sound in the room was Louis’ groans.

"Lou," Harry half groaned as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. Louis looked unbelievably hot, laying back on the bed stroking himself; it was as if Harry had caught Louis during a private moment. Although he had his eyes closed all Louis could think about was Harry, the way his body looked, how hard his cock was, how his mouth would feel around his cock, but that was for later.

"Lou." Harry repeated louder this time, Louis opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry's.

"I'm trying to wank here, I can't do it with you interrupting, so be quiet unless you want me to spank you again." Louis’ threat sounded tempting to Harry but he wanted Louis’ cock far more, he didn't know if he could go through another spanking without coming. Louis was hoping that Harry would speak again just so how he had an excuse to spank him again, but he knew Harry wouldn't, he'd be too sore to do anything later if he had to endure another spanking.

A thin layer of sweat had formed on Louis’ body causing it to shine, Harry could almost taste it, the saltiness added with the warmth of Louis’ skin. Harry's cock jolted at the thought, he really needed to touch Louis now. His hands were clenched into fists behind his back, his fingernails digging into his palms. He looked back to the elder boy lying on the bed before him to see him tickling his balls with one hand as he ran the other over his abs and teased his nipples with the other. Louis grabbed hold of his cock once again and began jerking it hard and fast he was a moaning mess on the bed thrusting up into his hand to reach his nirvana.

“Come here.” Louis let go of his cock, just shy of his orgasm and ordered Harry between his legs. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He moved from where he had been standing to where Louis wanted him in record time. Harry stared at Louis’ hard cock resting against his stomach he couldn't wait to taste it and feel the heat against his tongue. Most of all he couldn't wait to pleasure Louis and show him how grateful he is to have him and how much he loved Louis’ cock. Louis pulled Harry's hair back and held his head just short of Louis' cock. Louis began stroking himself slowly inches from Harry's face.

"I know you want it, I can see you practically drooling, so desperate. You want it don't you, Harry?" Harry looked up at Louis, pleading with his eyes unsure as to whether or not he was allowed to speak. "Well?"

"Yes, sir. Please, so much." Louis nodded in reply, letting go of Harry's hair and letting have what he so badly craved. Harry held Louis’ cock in his hand and stroked it twice before leaning forward and kitten licking at the base.

"Ah, no teasing Harry." Louis was allowed to feel Harry up, wank in front of him but god forbid Harry should tease Louis’ cock a little bit. Harry ignored what Louis said and carried on licking at the base, Harry moved up nibbling gently at Louis’ shaft as he worked towards the tip, knowing what it did to Louis. Normally Louis would love it but after wanking and having Harry this submissive he needed Harry's mouth around him. Louis grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled his head back.

"I said no teasing Harry. You're going to suck my dick like the good little cock slut I know you are or we'll stop here and now. I'll get myself off and you can go to sleep without any release from that hard on, got it?" Harry's was taken aback by Louis’ assertive tone. Without a word Harry took Louis’ cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

"Good." Louis said. He laid his head back on the pillows but kept one hand in Harry's hair to remind Harry that he was still in control. Harry tongued at Louis' slit, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Louis pushed Harry's head down forcing him to take most of Louis’ cock in his mouth, Harry knew exactly what Louis wanted so let him push him down. He reached up and began to play with Louis’ balls as the let his throat adjust to the intrusion. Louis relished in the warmth of Harry's mouth around him. Harry closed his eyes, feeling content like this, he loved feeling the heaviness of Louis’ cock on his tongue, and after gagging more than a few times when they first got together he learned how to open his throat for Louis. 

Louis squeezed Harry's nose so that his air supply was shut off. They had experienced in breath play before and Louis knew how far he could push Harry. Harry knew that all he needed to do was tap on Louis’ thigh twice and he’d stop. Looking down at Harry, Louis could see tears forming in Harry's eyes so moved his hand and Harry sat up instantly gasping, a string of saliva connected Harry's lips to Louis’ dick.

"Now you're not going to disobey me again are you?" Louis stared at Harry as Harry sat back getting his breathing back to normal.

"No, Sir." Harry replied. After regaining his composure, he went back to licking at Louis’ shaft. Louis was sure that Harry wouldn't disobey him again now, he lay back and let Harry work on his cock.

Louis' cock was the first cock that Harry ever sucked so Harry's blow jobs were moulded to everything Louis liked. Harry took half of Louis’ cock into his mouth, and sucked, as he moved up he twisted his head so his lips moved around Louis, he kept this up until his neck got sore, occasionally throwing in a moan as he went down to keep Louis on his toes. The bit of Louis' cock that wasn't in Harry's mouth was being taken care of by Harry's hand. Harry was stroking and teasing it with his fingers, along with Louis’ balls. Harry let Louis' cock fall from his lips against his stomach, Harry licked from the base up to the head, lingering at the head and pushing his tongue against it. Harry looked up at Louis who was looking back at him, maintaining eye contact Harry repeated the motion smiling at Louis. Seeing Harry smile up at him as he was licking his cock turned Louis on more.  
Louis could see in Harry's eyes that he was lost in the blow job; he was convicted to getting Louis off. Harry took Louis’ balls into his mouth and ran his tongue over them, sucking gently to give Louis just the right amount of pleasure. With his hand he grabbed onto Louis’ cock again and began stroking and twisting his wrist, like Louis had to done to himself earlier. Focusing on the head, knowing that Louis wouldn't last long and the quicker Louis came, then hopefully sooner he would get to come. Harry licked back up the shaft until he met his hand, groaning as he took Louis’ cock back into his mouth. Harry tried to take as much as he could down without Louis' help, he ended up with three quarters down he knew he could take the rest but he wanted to leave that for the climax, literally. Harry's tongue licked at the shaft as it moved in and out if his mouth, Louis had managed to keep his hips still but seeing Harry like this he couldn't hold back any longer he thrust up into Harry's mouth. Harry welcomed Louis' thrust and let him fuck up into his mouth. Louis pulled Harry's hair once again, pulling him off him cock and looked at him; his eyes were heavy, cheeks flushed.

Letting go of Harry's hair Louis shifted off the bed and stood to the side. Harry looked up at him waiting for his next instruction, his lips were red and eyes glazed over with lust and desperation. Louis pointing to his feet, Harry got the message from the silent command and knelt at Louis’ feet.

"Open. Hands behind your head." Harry opened his mouth and placed his hands behind his head without question. His chest was covered in a layer of sweat, his cock still hard and red as ever, yet he still obeyed Louis' commands. Louis thrust forward into Harry's waiting mouth, as soon as Louis' cock was in his mouth Harry closed his lips around it. Louis kept a steady pace, making sure that Harry would enjoy it as much as he was enjoying it himself. Caught up in the moment Harry closed his eyes and focussed on the mouth fucking he was enduring. He moved his tongue slightly so it would rub on Louis’ cock every time it entered his mouth; he groaned every time Louis thrust in. It was all about Louis now.

"Keep your eyes open, Haz. I like seeing your eyes whilst I fuck your pretty mouth." Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his Louis watching his face change as the pleasure moved through his body. Louis put his hands on Harry's head keeping him steady for the come that was about fill his mouth.

"I'm close, H, going to fill your mouth with my come, you like that don't you?" Louis’ breathing deepened, and his thrusts became sloppy. Biting down on his lips and grunting, Louis came into Harry's mouth without breaking eye contact, Harry made sure that none of it escaped and kept it in his mouth until he was told he could swallow. Louis' head fell down, and he closed his eyes focusing himself. He pulled himself from Harry's mouth and wiped himself on Harry's cheek.

"Good boy, you can swallow now." Harry smiled and swallowed, his jaw was beginning to ache but he wasn't going to complain, not if it made Louis happy.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry spoke before realising that Louis had threatened him another spanking. Louis decided to ignore it, this time.

"Man you really are hard tonight, and you're being so good. Maybe I'll let you come tonight, maybe not, I'll decide later. You must be so desperate, so desperate to empty those balls, they do feel full." Louis pushed gently with his foot under Harry's balls feeling their weight.

"Desperate to feel the sweet release of an orgasm, to lose control of your body, to fall apart under my hands as your body surrenders to your orgasm, your mind blanks, the only thing you can feel is the pleasure coursing through your veins as you come." Harry breathing deepened as his want for orgasm intensified. Louis knew the right combination of words to make Harry come undone. Louis took great pleasure in whispering things he wished he could be doing to Harry's ear whilst in public, turning Harry on forcing him to conceal his hardening bulge from the prying eyes.

“I'm going to let you wank now, but you have to stop when I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Harry could have jumped for joy, but he knew that Louis saying that he had to stop when told meant that he wasn't going to come yet.

"Onto the bed then." Harry poured some lube into his palm and climbed onto the same spot that Louis had occupied earlier in the evening.

"Ok. So start stroking but go slow. You’ll want to make this last." Harry wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly moved it towards the head, he ground his hips down into the mattress and let out a gasp. After all of Louis' teasing, although it was his own hand, it felt amazing.

Louis sat in the chair to the side of the bed and watched as Harry pleasured himself. Louis' own cock had softened to semi hard after its first orgasm, but was slowly working its way back to full hardness. Louis reached down and began stroking his own cock, still wet from Harry's mouth. It was impossible to watch Harry in his most exposed state and not wank. Harry's body relaxed and his energy was focussed on his hand around his cock. Harry's other hand clutched onto the sheet beside him. He encased the head of his cock in his hand and rotated his wrist driving himself crazy with pleasure. Louis could hear the subtle groans leaving Harry's parted lips. Harry's hand ran back down his shaft squeezing when he got to the bottom. He wanted desperately to go faster but he knew that Louis would have something to say about it.

"Play with your balls H, don't leave the boys out." Harry reached down and cupped his balls, massaging them relishing in the added sensation.

"You can speed up now if you want." Harry sped up, his hand moved at a quick pace touching all parts of his cock, making sure to make the most of the rare opportunity he got to wank with Louis watching. Normally when he would wank it would be in a hotel room away from Louis, usually in a different time zone, so having Louis here to watch him was a privilege.

Still aware that Louis was watching Harry wanted to put on a show. He began to grind his hips into his hand and roll his balls around in his hand, his abs were tensing as his hips moved. He threw his head back against the pillow behind him and let out a guttural moan. His eyes were clenched tight so he couldn't see Louis moving from the chair to between his legs, the only indication he got was the dip in the mattress. Louis couldn't go any longer without touching his boyfriend after watching Harry come undone before his eyes. Harry kept his eyes shut as he continued to wank for Louis. Louis reached forward and ran his fingertips up and down Harry's thighs, watching as goose bumps fluttered along Harry's skin. Harry tensed under Louis' fingertips. Louis touch was electric; Harry could still feel his fingertips on his skin even after they were gone. Louis moved Harry's hand from his balls and replaced it with his own; he held them in his hand as Harry continued to stroke himself. Harry was gradually speeding up his strokes and Louis was massaging his balls.Harry was only focussed on getting himself off right now, it had become a necessity. He was moaning out loud, he didn't know how loud, he didn't care; his breathing was heavy and quivering. Louis ignored his own aching erection and focussed on playing with Harry. Louis squirted lube onto his hand and took Harry's balls back into his hands, the lube adding to Harry's pleasure, making them extra sensitive. Louis held them with one hand and moved his finger tips over Harry's now wet balls, Louis pushed his fingers along the sides of Harry's ball sac and massaged, Harry had ceased his movement and focussed on enjoying Louis' hands on him. Harry moved his hand and gave Louis access to his cock, Louis encased the head of Harry's cock in his hand and squeezed, moving his hand down to the base. As his hand reached the base, his other hand moved from the top down repeating the movement. Every time a hand would reach the bottom Louis' other hand would start at the top. The pleasure was relentless, Harry knew that Louis was good with his hands but Louis always managed to surprise him. Harry gave in to the pleasure and lay back on the bed enjoying the pleasure and letting Louis play with cock. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing quiet, now that he had a hand on his cock he didn't care about anything else, it felt incredible. Louis' hands could work miracles. Louis dribbled more lube down Harry's cock and began to stroke faster whilst watching Harry's face, observing how his expression changed as Louis played with him. His body was completely calm; the room was silent save for Harry's deep breathing and occasional groan. Louis began to stroke only the shaft leaving the head aching for contact. As Louis continued to stroke the shaft, the head of Harry's cock became swollen and red, Harry wanted contact on his head but he was unable to string a sentence together let alone beg. Louis took pity on Harry and held his shaft still, adding more lube Louis rubbed his palm in circles over the tip of Harry's cock.

"Oh fuck Lou, shit, feels so good Lou." Harry's body exploded with pleasure, his back arched off the bed and forced his cock into Louis’ hand. He was now a moaning mess on the bed; he knew he was going to come soon if Louis didn't let up his onslaught on his cock. Louis encased the head in his hand and moved his hand around in circles, making contact with every bit of the head. Harry's was thrashing his head from side to side, he couldn't remember a time when he had felt so much pleasure, his whole body felt the pleasure. Louis released Harry's cock from his hold and let it fall against his stomach, he ran a single finger from the base to the tip, Harry's cock pulsed at the contact. He placed his thumb just under the head and rubbed it, there was enough pressure to give Harry pleasure but not enough to make him come, it was perfect for Louis. But for Harry, it was hell. Harry was no longer moaning, he was whining, small sounds escaping his lips; he wanted more than Louis was willing to give. Louis adored the sounds Harry made when he was desperate; they were so different to the groans he made when he was being fucked.

"Do you wish you were with Liam now? I bet he doesn't know you're body as well as I do, hey?" Harry shook his head whilst making incoherent sounds, did Louis seriously expect him to answer?

"I bet he doesn't know about this freckle," Louis placed his finger on a freckle half way down Harry's shaft, ceasing all movement, just a finger joining their two bodies.

"Or that really sensitive part just below the head, you know this bit." Louis leaned forward and licked just below the head of Harry's dick, flicking his tongue back and forth against the hot skin, knowing how much it drove Harry crazy. 

"I bet he'd make you come without any of this, fuck you and get it over with, but that's not what you want is it? You want this, want to be pushed o wards the edge but then denied at the last minute, is that right?" Louis teased the head of Harry's cock as he spoke. Harry knew he was right, moments like this were his favourite but at this point in time he was unable to string a sentence together. Harry couldn't take anymore, when he felt his orgasm approaching he braced himself against the mattress clutching onto the sheets. Louis pulled away as Harry was on the brink of orgasm, squeezing the base of his erection between his forefinger and thumb.

"You didn't think I'd let you come did you? We haven’t fucked yet.” Harry let out a sob, he was so close. Harry closed his eyes to compose himself exhaling slowly as his body returned to its normal state, as normal as he could feel right now. Louis leant forward and took the head into his mouth, sucking harshly, his fingers still secured around the base of Harry's dick. Harry's back came completely off the bed, his hands moved from the sheets and gripped onto Louis’ hair, as he let out whimper, he was so close. Before Harry could get used to Louis' mouth around him, Louis had pulled off. Harry let out a frustrated growl, a few more seconds of Louis' mouth and he would've been coming.

"I think you're enjoying this too much Harry and forgetting that it's a punishment. You're supposed to be making it up to me not expecting me to do all of the work." Louis moved from between Harry's legs and lay next to Harry. Harry opened his eyes; he'd gone from having two hands on his cock and immense pleasure coursing through his body to no hands and no touch, his cock was pulsing between his legs denied of orgasm. Louis could see how glazed Harry's eyes were, his pupils were flared, Harry was completely driven by need and pleasure now.

"Lou please just finish me off, I'll make it up to you I swear. A few more strokes and I would be there." Harry begged; he hid his face with his hands as his cock pulsed hopelessly against his stomach, breathing deep to calm himself down.

“Breathe, Harry, calm down. You can do it, I know you can, you know you can. just breathe through it.” Moments like this were vital during their scenes, Louis knew that if harry got too worked up it could end badly so always worked to keep him as calm as possible. smirked at Harry's frustration. Harry looked incredible; his cock was red and leaking, the black of his tattoos stood out against the flushed red of his skin and covered he was covered in a layer of sweat.

“Can you on all fours for me?” Louis moved to the side of the bed and stood next to where Harry was kneeling. Louis ran his hands through Harry's hair; Harry moved his head into Louis’ touch enjoying the calming motions of Louis’ hands and delicate fingers. Harry was instantly calmed by Louis’ hand in his hair, he loved to be petting and have his hair played with. It was intimate, a complete contrast to how it had been. Harry felt like the evening was going to change, hopefully ending with an orgasm for him.  
Louis moved from Harry's side and knelt on the bed behind Harry and grazed his hands over Harry’s thighs. Harry bit his lip, willing himself not to push back into Louis’ touch; he didn't want Louis to know how much he needed it. Louis, however, already knew how much Harry needed it and how far he could push Harry before he hit breaking point.

"So good H. Maybe I will let you come tonight." Harry was desperate for Louis to finger him, fuck him, anything; his breathing was deep and controlled, throughout everything he was trying to remain as composed as he could. Louis put his hands on Harry's cheeks, still a little red from his spanking, and pulled them apart. Harry closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, preparing himself for whatever Louis was going to give him. Louis lay his tongue against Harry's balls and licked up to Harry's hole, teasing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Harry pushed his hips back against Louis’ tongue, silently begging for more. The whole purpose of this punishment was to leave Harry wanting more, more of Louis, so Harry knew that Louis was all he would ever need. Louis sucked on Harry's hole as he teased his entrance with the tip of his tongue. Louis pulled back and blew across Harry's, now wet entrance, the muscle contracted as Harry fell forward. Ignoring Harry's actions, Louis continued flicking his tongue back and forth across Harry's hole. Louis pointed his tongue into a point and pushed into Harry's hole, feeling how tight Harry was around his tongue made him wonder about how Harry would feel around his cock. Harry gasped finally being filled by something. Louis pulled his tongue out and sucked at Harry's hole, savouring the taste that could only be described as Harry. Louis began to lick around his hole and moaned as Harry pushed back onto his mouth. Pulling back momentarily, Louis lubed up his fingers and spread lube around Harry's waiting hole.

"You want me to push them Harry? Fuck your tight hole like I fucked your mouth?" Louis was teasing Harry with his words; he knew the affect his words had on Harry.

"Yes, please." Harry’s words came out barely louder than a whisper. Louis pushed in two fingers opening Harry up; taking his time to make sure that Harry could feel his fingers opening him up. Louis pulled his fingers out equally slow; Harry revelled in the slow burn of Louis fingers moving in and out of him. As Louis worked his fingers into Harry, Harry let out a deep groan, not being able to control himself anymore.

“Lou, please. Touch my cock, Lou, please, please, please.” Harry's speech came out louder than before, making sure that Louis could hear him, and he’s sure than Zayn, who was next door, probably could as well. Louis didn't reply, instead he licked around his fingers feeling how Harry's hole had stretched to accommodate Louis’ fingers. The combination of Louis’ mouth and fingers made Harry's head spin, he was making incoherent begs of ‘please’ and ‘Lou’. Louis grazed his fingers lightly over Harry's prostate causing Harry to fall down against the bed; the pleasure raced through his body and made his cock jolt. Louis grabbed Harry's hips and pulled them up, still rubbing against Harry's prostate, not enough to give Harry full pleasure but enough to tease. Harry's cock was leaking pre come to no end; the constant massage on his prostate was forcing the come from Harry's balls.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you, Haz. Nice and deep, just how I know you like it. You’re so tight around my fingers, can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Harry began fucking himself on Louis’ fingers as Louis spoke; he wanted exactly what Louis had described. Louis stilled his movements and watched as Harry used his fingers to pleasure himself. Harry's head fell on his arms; he tried his best to push himself back up but failed, using only his hips to fuck himself on Louis’ fingers. Harry groaning loud as Louis’ fingers caught his prostate, he was gripping the sheet so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Louis added a third finger to stretch Harry out. Harry let out a gentle sob into the bed beneath him. His hips began pushing back again, he was so desperate now. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so desperate for Louis, there was a tiny bit of him that was regretting flirting with Liam. But he knew that when he would finally get to come, his orgasm would be earth shattering from all the pent up frustration. Louis was in awe of Harry's body, watching as he fucked himself and drove himself to frustration. He contemplated making Harry come on just his fingers, but he wanted more of Harry for himself first.

“More, Lou, please I need more.” Louis loved seeing Harry like this, begging him to give him more.

“What do you want? Another finger, my tongue or my cock?” Louis began stroking his cock to relieve some of his own pressure. No matter how many times he saw Harry like this it turned him on beyond belief every time.

“Your cock.” Harry whimpered as he continued to push himself back onto Louis’ hand.

“I can’t hear you, Haz; you’re going to need to speak up.” Louis smirked as Harry struggled to find the will power to stop moving and repeat himself.

“Your cock. I need you to fill me up. Please. I’ve been so good for you. I'm sorry for flirting with Liam. I won’t do it again please, Lou. Give me your cock.” Harry's voice was wrecked from the throat fucking he received earlier, Louis was grateful that Harry wouldn’t have to sing for a few days otherwise there could’ve been serious repercussions.  
Louis lay his hand on Harry's hips to stop him from moving and pulled his fingers out agonizingly slow to make Harry wait even longer. When his fingers were almost all the way out Louis thrust them back in.

“You have been good, Haz. And I know you’re sorry. But, you're not getting what they want.” Louis bit down on Harry's shoulder blade and chuckled. Harry let out a scream; Louis’ fingers had hit his prostate dead on, causing Harry's cock to jolt as though electricity was being passed through it. If Louis wasn’t so horny himself he would have carried on teasing Harry with his fingers until Harry could barely see straight. Louis pulled his fingers from Harry and sat back on his calves. Picking up the lube from beside him, he poured some into his hand and stroked his cock a few times making sure it was ready for Harry. Louis dribbled the lube into of cleft at the top of Harry's arse, letting it dribble down over Harry's hole and down to his balls. The cool liquid tickled as it flowed across Harry's skin, Harry braced himself for Louis’ cock, he knew it was going to feel amazing but he knew he would have to stop himself from coming untouched as Louis pushed in. Louis placed the head of his cock between Harry's arse cheeks and moved it around, spreading the lube and teasing Harry as well as himself. When Harry was least expecting it he pushed in, groaning as Harry's tight hole and heat enveloped his cock. Louis halted when he had his cock all of the way in, waiting for a sign from Harry to say he was ready, he looked down to see how Harry's hole had stretched to around his cock. Harry pushed back onto Louis’ cock, giving him the signal he was waiting for. Louis pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. In unison Louis and Harry groaned out loud, filling the room with the sounds of groaning and heavy breathing. Louis repeated this motion until he became frustrated with the slow pace. Louis began to speed up his thrusts, the sound of slapping skin and Harry's groaning filling the hotel room. Louis made a mental note to apologise to Zayn after but right now that was the last of his worries. Louis’ hand found its way to its second home, Harry's hair, Louis used Harry's hair as leverage as he pulled Harry back on his cock. Louis pulled Harry's hair back forcefully causing Harry to look directly ahead and take his cock. The pain from having his hair pulled was adding to the various bodily sensations Harry was feeling. Louis was thrusting into Harry with reckless abandon; his pace was relentless he rubbed against Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry's cock was aching for contact. Without warning Louis ceased all movement, he kept his hand in Harry's hair and leant forward so that his lips were next to Harry's ear.

“Roll over, Haz. I want to see your face as I fuck you.” The huskiness in Louis’ voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine, his hole clenched around Louis’ erection, showing his approval of Louis’ words. Harry's tightening hole caused Louis to groan in his ear once more. Harry wanted to see Louis fuck him as much as Louis wanted to see Harry. Harry knew that Louis always looked incredible when he was fucking him, his hair would be messy, and he would have sweat running down his chest.  
Louis pulled out and allowed Harry to roll over. Harry held his legs up and waited for Louis to move closer before placing them on Louis’ shoulders. Louis reached forward and placed his hand on Harry's butterfly tattoo as he pushed back in. Harry watched as Louis’ head fell back exposing his neck; he looked as incredible as Harry knew he would.

“You're so hot, Haz.” Louis leant forward and began kissing Harry as their bodies rocked in unison. Harry kissed Louis back, groaning as Louis hit his prostate. Louis’ thrusts had  
slowed down making Harry feel every inch of Louis cock. The couple continued to kiss as one of Harry's hands ended up in Louis’ hair pulling Louis onto his lips. His other hand was on Louis’ back feeling the heat and sweat of Louis’ body. The kiss mirrored Louis’ thrusts, it wasn’t rushed or dominant, they were just enjoying the contact that they were sharing. With each thrust Louis nudged at Harry's prostate, causing him to groan into Louis’ lips. Harry moved his hips in time with Louis’ thrusts so he could get maximum stimulation, pushing up as Louis would thrust in. Louis pulled away from the kiss and stared deep into Harry's eyes. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, digging his heels into the small of Louis’ back pulling Louis closer to his body and forcing Louis’ cock deeper into Harry. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Louis’ cock entered him deeper. Harry’s body was on fire, every nerve in Harry's body was tingling with pleasure and need.

“You're so beautiful, Harry. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much.” Louis’ cold, dominating exterior had gone, he was back to soft Louis now. They were no longer Dom and Sub, they were Louis and Harry. They were no longer fucking, they were making love. Harry couldn't help but smile like a 16 year old school girl after Louis’ words. But the throb of Harry cock made it clear that Louis was still in control.

“Thank you, Lou. I love you too. You're amazing, I'm so glad I found you.” Harry's speech came out barely louder than a whisper. Louis listened to Harry's words but didn't reply. He continued thrusting into Harry and started to kiss Harry's neck, breathing deep into Harry's ear.  
Harry cock was still throbbing and leaking pre come onto his abs between the two bodies that had moulded into one. He tried to forget about how hard and desperate he was, and focus on the feeling of Louis inside him and the way he was working his body into a frenzy. He knew that if he didn't come tonight, Louis wouldn’t leave him waiting too long without giving him what he wanted. He didn't bother begging Louis to let him come, he was enjoying the throb and pulse of his cock as Louis fucked into him. Although he was horny, he enjoyed the feeling, he felt content in his body knowing that Louis would care for him and cater for his every need.  
Harry could feel the muscles of Louis’ back moving as he thrusted in and out of Harry. Louis could feel himself falling towards his second orgasm of the night fast. He tried to keep his thrusts as firm as he could but before long they began to become sloppy and erratic. Louis licked along Harry's prominent collarbone, tasting the sweat that laced Harry's skin. He bit down in the skin as he got closer to coming, marking Harry as his own. As the pain from Louis’ teeth registered with Harry, he dragged his nails down Louis’ back leaving angry, red marks in their wake giving Louis’ his own mark.

“I'm close, Haz.” Louis groaned rather than spoke into Harry's ear. Harry pushed his own need for orgasm to back of his mind and focussed on making Louis’ orgasm a good one, he clenched his hole around Louis’ cock, giving Louis more friction edging him towards his release quicker. Louis’ breathing was heavy and quivering in Harry's ear. He let out an animalistic groan as he came; his head was thrown back and his eyes were clenched as he filled Harry with his come. Louis fell onto Harry’s sweaty chest; Harry reached up and ran his hands through Louis’ hair as Louis calmed down and stroked his fingers across Harry's cheeks. Beneath Louis’ chest he could feel Harry's hard cock pushing up.

“Don't worry, H, I haven’t forgotten about your cock. Tomorrow, I promise, I’ve got something planned.” Louis said as he lay his head on Harry's sweaty chest. Harry's mind was swimming with the possibilities that Louis could have planned for tomorrow, one thing was for sure, he couldn't wait for whatever was to come, but most of all he couldn't wait to come. When Louis had come down from his orgasm he slipped out of Harry and picked up a towel from the floor, which had been left there after his morning shower. He wiped down his and Harry's body of sweat; cleaned Harry's hole the best he could and wiped off the pre come from Harry's cock.

“Lou, I really am sorry.” Harry apologised again as Louis wiped his cock. The rough material of the towel causing Harry to grip the sheet beneath him and clench his jaw, he knew that he could hold off until tomorrow, especially if Louis had something planned, which he knew would mean good things.

“I know you are, Harry. And I forgive you. I just wanted a reason to play with you.” Louis kissed Harry once again, this time just a simple kiss on the lips, but for Harry the kiss lingered.

“I love you, Lou.” Every time he heard the words from Harry it made his heart skip a bit, they were the three best words he could ever hear.

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis climbed onto the bed with Harry and lay his head back on Harry's chest. Harry pulled the duvet up to Louis’ neck so that they were both enveloped by the soft material. Harry's cock had now softened, leaving him relieved of the constant throbbing and pulsing he had endured for the best part of two hours. Louis’ fingertips were tracing the outlines of Harry's tattoos that were scattered across his torso as they lay there silent, enjoying the closeness that they shared, until Harry spoke.

“Lou, what have you got planned for tomorrow?” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair as he spoke.

“As Leo Tolstoy wrote, ‘The strongest of all warriors are these two – Time and Patience’. Don't worry I know you’ll enjoy it.” Louis replied, he moved his head slightly so he could look up at Harry; he studied the younger boy’s jaw line noticing the mark he had left there, taking pride in his handiwork.

“You pick now of all times to become intellectual? You never cease to amaze me, Tomlinson.” Louis closed his eyes and listened to the deep tone of Harry's voice as he spoke, falling asleep as Harry stroked his hair, listening to Harry's heartbeat. Harry knew that if Louis said that he would enjoy it, then he would, he wouldn’t put Harry though anything that Harry wouldn’t enjoy. Harry stayed awake a little while longer thinking about how lucky he was to have Louis and what wonders he faced tomorrow, he racked his brain to try and think of a fantasy that he had told Louis about that they hadn’t acted out yet. His last thought before he fell asleep was, like most nights, how much Louis meant to him. His Lou.


End file.
